Show Me Love 'Til I'm Screaming For More!
by Uchiha Fans
Summary: Era una relación explosiva,donde alimentaban su amor,con deseo carnal.Su mano derecha tocaba su seno,midiéndolo.Mientras que la otra mano,recorría su cuerpo de manera lenta…"—Sasuke-kun…—le soltó un gemido.—¡Muéstrame que me amas,hasta que grite por más…!
1. An Accident

.

.

**Disclaimer:** Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen, tampoco la canción mencionada: Show Me Love, de t.A.T.u. (t.a.t.y.)

**Título:** Show Me Love... 'Til I'm Screaming For More!

**Tipo:** Historia continua

**R:** M**  
><strong>

**Conteo total de palabras:** 2496

**Advertencia:** En este cap hay Lemon, sexo explicito, así que si eres menor o no te gusta, no leas! Tal vez algunas palabras xD

**Summary:** Era una relación explosiva, donde alimentaban su amor, con deseo carnal.

Su mano derecha tocaba su seno, midiéndolo. Mientras que la otra mano, recorría su cuerpo de manera lenta…

"— Sasuke-kun…— le soltó un gemido. — ¡Muéstrame que me amas, hasta que grite por más…!— le dijo, mientras llegaba al orgasmo."

.

.

Show Me Love… 'Til I'm Screaming for More!

SasuSaku AU

Moderno

Capítulo 1:

An accident

.

.

_This was an accident_

_Not the kind where sirens sound_

_Never even noticed_

_We're suddenly crumbling_

.

.

No podía creerlo.

¿Por qué lo había hecho?

No tenía sentido…

¿Por qué se acostó con su mejor amigo?

.

.

_Una fiesta…_

_Lo típico…_

_Y es que siendo apenas unos adolescentes, era normal…_

_¿Quién no iría a fiestas siendo un adolescente?_

_En ellos no era la excepción…_

_Además, era fiesta de una amiga de ambos…_

_._

_Estaba aburrida…_

_Sasuke también lo estaba…_

_¿Para que habían ido a la fiesta?_

_Y es que, a pesar de ser Ino la de la fiesta, era muy aburrido, a ellos no les gustaban mucho las fiestas, pensaban tener algo más que hacer._

_._

_Por alguna razón, no sintió el tiempo pasar…_

_Se había tomado unas cuantas copas de vino. Estaba delicioso._

_Le gustaba aquella sensación de quemazón y extraño y delicioso sabor agrio en la garganta._

_Vio un poco borroso._

_No supo porqué. Después de todo, no habían sido tantas copas de vino las que se había tomado…_

_Sasuke la tomó de la muñeca y la jaló:_

— _¿A dónde vas?_ _—Su voz sonó pastosa, rara._

_Tomó whisky. Estaba delicioso, pero, sabía que ya tenía las copas por encima de lo que podía soportar. Y a pesar de eso, le siguió…_

_Se sentía raro. Ver a su mejor amiga en ese estado, era verdaderamente extraño…_

_Pero no extraño, extraño. Se sentía excitado, se la quería follar._

_Un pensamiento poco inocente por parte de él._

_Hizo muecas, y luego le contestó a Sasuke:_

— _¡Por una copita de vino! ¡¿Quieres, Sasuke-kun? !_ _— le dijo de manera insinuante, queriendo más de lo prohibido._

_Se rió de la tontería que dijo Sakura, se nota que no lo conocía…_

— _Sakura…_— _dijo mientras la tomaba de la cintura y la acercaba, poniendo su cara en la curvatura de su cuello, oliendo aquel suave aroma._ —_No quiero alcohol. Quiero otra cosa…_

_¿Qué es lo que quería Sasuke?_

— _No te entiendo Sasuke-kun… ¿Qué es lo que quieres? Aquí solo hay alcohol, ya no hay comida, si tienes hambre, vete a conseguir algo tu…_— _dijo Sakura._

_Que inocente era, algunas veces se quedaba pensando si era de verdad inocencia o sería estupidez._

— _No Sakura-chan…_— _le dijo Sasuke. Frunció el ceño, ¿"chan"? Él nunca le nombra con aquel sufijo, bueno, ni con ningún otro. Se acercó a su oído y le susurró:_

— _Te quiero follar…_

_._

_¿Cuándo le dijo que si?_

_¿No lo entiende…?_

_Se vio interrumpida por unos labios feroces, pero llenos de deseo y lujuria. _

_Gimió. _

_Sentía deseo. Pero también tenía miedo. _

_Ella era virgen, nunca se había acostado con alguien y mucho menos había pensado en hacerlo con su mejor amigo desde la infancia._

_Sus manos recorrían de manera desesperada su cuerpo._

_Comenzando desde sus piernas, hasta pasar por su trasero, abdomen y bustos._

_Volvió a gemir._

_A pesar de hacerlo de manera brusca, el deseo por sentir, por experimentar, era incontrolable._

_¿Cómo le hacía? Ella también comenzó a despertar un deseo incontrolable por él, al igual que su amigo, quien apenas podía controlarse._

_Le besó el cuello. Mordiéndole, suave y fuerte. Jalándole, algo brusco. Pero al final de cuentas, incrementó su deseo carnal._

_Volvió a gemir._

_Pronto, sus manos comenzaron a moverse también. Recorriendo sus fuertes brazos, y también su cuerpo._

_Él soltó un pequeño gruñido._

_Cuando sus manos recorrieron su pequeña espalda, encontró el cierre de aquel modesto y pegado vestido._

_Lo bajó, de manera lenta, dejando a la vista una cremosa piel, delicada y suave._

_Quería más. Le quitó el vestido por completo, dejando a la vista unos pequeños y redondos senos, junto con sus bragas a la vista._

_Aún así, confundida, no evitó que se tapara los senos. Tenía pudor._

_Sabía que de esta forma no habría palabras dulces y bonitas, y también sabía que nada de lo que hicieran en esa habitación, con las copas subidas, sería dulce y bonito. Más bien sería fuerte, lleno de lujuria y extraño deseo…_

_Le quitó los brazos de manera brusca, logrando sacar de ella un pequeño grito de incomodidad._

_La volvió a acercar, llegando a su cuello nuevamente, volviéndolo a atacar de besos y lamidas, de mordidas y chupetes, pronto bajando a sus senos._

_La dejó por unos momentos, ella le quitó la ropa._

_Comenzaron a frotarse, logrando sacar varios gemidos por parte de ambos._

_Le agarró de los brazos y la aventó a la cama. Le quitó las bragas y junto a ellas, su bóxer._

_Se echó encima de ella, frotándose, logrando sacarle unos gemidos de dolor, y luego, de lujuria._

_Se besaron. De manera fuerte, de modo que al dejar de besarla, su boca estaba completamente roja e hinchada, soltando un poco de saliva._

_Sus manos, traviesas, comenzaron nuevamente a acariciarla, llegando a su intimidad._

_Tomó aquel pequeño botoncito, apretándolo y jalándolo, sacándole fuertes gemidos a aquella muchacha._

_Abrió más las piernas._

_¿Qué era aquella sensación…?_

_Se sentía bien, jamás en su vida la había experimentado._

_Sentía un poco de dolor, pero también eran otras sensaciones: sentía cosquillas, sentía un gran gusto por aquello que le hacían._

_Volvió a gemir._

_Cuando el pasó sus dedos de manera lenta, tortuosa, por sus labios, le provocó cosquillas, y un poco de dolor, logrando volverle a sacar pequeños susurros de placer._

_Volvía a preguntarse._

_¿Qué era eso…?_

_Sentía algo mojado bajando de su entrepierna. _

_Olía raro. _

_Pero al final de cuentas, le gustaba._

_Volvió a gemir. Pidió más…_

_Y él, como buen amigo, y pronto, amante, le dio más._

_Sus dedos esta vez se movían más rápido, a veces, lastimándola._

_Estaba tratando de darle placer a aquella muchacha. También era justo que ella lo hiciera también, ¿o no?_

_Dejó de tocarla y cambió de posición, dejándola arriba. Con voz rara, le dijo:_

— _Te he dado placer, ahora dámelo a mi…_— _terminó de decirle, con algo de dificultad._

_¿Qué tenía que hacer?_

_No lo sabía, esto… ¡Esto es raro…! ¡Ella…!_

_Se vio interrumpida por las fuertes manos del muchacho._

_¿Por qué había elegido a aquella inexperta para coger?_

_Tenía un buen cuerpo, pero no sabía nada…_

_El muchacho bajó sus manos junto a las de ella, llegando a su miembro._

_Lo tomó. Sus manos bajaban y subían. A Sasuke le gustaba._

_Vibró._

_No fue su imaginación._

_Sasuke soltó un gemido, mientras levantaba su cadera._

_La tomó de la cara y la acercó. La besó._

_Tomando nuevamente sus manos, las alejó, para jalarle la cara y acercársela a su miembro._

_La obligó a que lo lamiera._

_Ella lo hizo, sin importarle._

_Volvía a mover sus caderas, le gustaba que ella le lamiera ahí…_

_Pero todo tenía un límite._

_La tomó de los brazos y volvió a dejarla bajo él._

_Tomó su pene, y lo acercó a la entrada mojada de la muchacha._

_Primero apretó el clítoris, después, volvió a bajarlo, sacándole más gemidos._

_Se la quería meter._

_Lo puso en la entrada y comenzó a penetrar._

_Le dolía, era como un calambre._

_Soltó un pequeño grito. Le apretó los hombros, encajándole las uñas._

_Sasuke gruñó._

_Seguía penetrándola, llegando a una barrera._

_Volvió a sacar un poco su miembro, volviendo a penetrarla de golpe, pasando aquella barrera._

_Gritó y soltó unas cuantas lágrimas. Fue muy brusco, lo metió muy rápido._

_Volvió a sentir un líquido bajar por su entrepierna, sabía que no era un líquido vaginal, era sangre._

_La chica era muy estrecha. Le gustó._

_No esperó más, comenzó a penetrarla de manera rápida._

_Gimió de manera seguida. Generalmente él no llegaba a tanto, solo soltaba gruñidos._

_Pero, simplemente, le gustaba la estrecha cavidad de la muchacha._

_Sakura al principio solo gemía por dolor, pero después, se convirtió en placer. En un éxtasis puro._

_Movía su cadera contra la de él, provocando que lo metiera más._

_La entrepierna de su acompañante palpitaba._

_Sabía que ella llegaría pronto._

_Se movió más rápido, provocando que la muchacha llegara a la cima, soltando gemidos._

_Sus líquidos se colaron, saliendo disparados hacia la cama y los testículos de su acompañante._

_Él seguía moviéndose. Él tenía más tiempo haciendo esto que aquella muchacha._

_Ella volvió a llegar, y él, por fin había llegado, vaciando toda su esencia en ella._

_Salió de ella sin cuidado alguno, sacándole un raro sonido._

_Ella estaba cansada, no le importó, tomó las sabanas de aquella cama y se cubrió, pronto quedándose dormida._

_El chico se quedó boca arriba, viendo el techo, en completa obscuridad._

_No quería salirse de la cama, así que optó por quedarse ahí…_

_Pronto, quedándose dormido._

.

.

No lo recordaba, y lo que recordaba era todo cortado.

Se acuerda haber bebido algunas copas de vino, pero no recuerda cómo es que terminó en la misma habitación y en la misma cama, y aparte, desnudos, con su mejor amigo, Uchiha Sasuke.

Soltó unas pequeñas lágrimas, comenzó a moverse, provocando que su compañero despertara.

Se despertó por un alboroto: Alguien estaba moviendo de manera brusca la cama donde él estaba.

Gruñó, y comenzó a abrir los ojos.

Volteó a su derecha, la sorpresa de ver a aquella muchacha a un lado de él le provocó sorpresa.

¿Qué hacía la única mujer que no se le echaba encima a un lado de él?

— ¡¿S-Sakura? !

Volteó a verlo, con su cara llena de lágrimas.

— ¡S-Sasuke!

El muchacho reaccionó al instante.

La tomó de los brazos y le abrazó.

Comenzó a acariciarle la cabeza, logrando que ella dejara de llorar poco a poco, pronto, convirtiéndose en gimoteos.

— S-Sasuke…— le habló, todavía, con voz temblorosa. — ¿Cómo terminamos así?

…..

.

.

_Tell me how you've never felt_

_Delicate or innocent_

_Do you still have doubts that_

_Us having faith makes any sense._

.

.

Recordaba poco.

Recordaba haberse acercado a ella, recordaba haberla besado, haber recorrido su piel, pero todo de una manera brusca.

— Y-Yo… Recuerdo muy poco…— le miró con las mejillas un poco sonrojadas.

Ella bajó la mirada.

Cuando se iba a levantar, un dolor en el vientre se lo impidió.

— ¿Estás bien?

— M-Me duele un poco la entrepierna…

— Déjame ver— le dijo Sasuke, provocando que se le incendiaran las mejillas.

Al darse cuenta de lo que dijo, se sonrojó un poco, pero aún así, insistió.

Le jaló la sabana, provocando que volviera a quedar desnuda frente a sus ojos.

Sintió un cosquilleo _ahí_.

_Kami_…

Se limitó a observarla, pronto llegando a su entrepierna.

Bajó más la mirada, viendo sus piernas con determinación. Vio un hilo de sangre seca.

Se golpeó mentalmente, su amiga era virgen y él había sido muy brusco.

Decidió que iba a remediarlo, además de que le iba a gustar…

— Ven…— le ordenó

Frunció el ceño.

¿Por qué le estaba ordenando?

— ¿Para qué?

Solo eso le faltaba. Que se pusiera fiera.

Frunció el ceño y apretó los labios. Después le volvió a decir:

— Ven, o voy por ti…

Le sacó la lengua y frunció más el ceño.

— Tu lo quisiste así…— Se levantó de la cama, sin importarle estar desnudo, dejando en vista su miembro excitado.

Abrió mucho los ojos, ¿Qué estaba haciendo Sasuke? ¿Por qué no le importaba enseñarle todo?

Si, ya se acostaron, pero aún así casi no recuerdan nada, además, _¡son amigos!_

— ¿Q-Qué estás haciendo? — le dijo muy nerviosa, viendo de arriba para abajo a su amigo, deteniéndose en lapsos en _aquella zona_.

— Ven— le volvió a ordenar.

Dios, como le tenía miedo a aquel Sasuke.

¿Para qué quería que se acercara?

Sasuke no esperó más: se acercó a ella y la tomó de los brazos, lanzándola hacia la cama.

Sasuke se subió encima de ella, y le dijo al oído:

— Sé que no te acuerdas de nada, y yo tampoco, no de mucho, en realidad…— le dijo— Pero no quiero que siempre pienses que nunca vas a poder recordar tu primera vez, así que lo vamos a volver a hacer…

Abrió mucho los ojos, ¿acaso Sasuke estaba loco?

— ¡¿Estás loco? ! ¡Somos amigos! ¡Lo que hicimos estuvo mal…! ¡Fue un error…! ¡Un accidente…!

Por alguna razón, le dolieron sus palabras, pero lo dejó de lado.

— No me importa…— le dijo. Después, se acercó a su oído. — _Para mí no lo fue_…

Tomó sus muñecas y las sostuvo arriba de su cabeza.

Comenzó a besar su cuello, provocando que ella levantara la cadera, chocando contra su vientre.

Su mano izquierda comenzó a bajar lentamente: pasando por su seno, luego su cintura y cadera. Para luego pasar por su trasero y bajar su mano a la pierna de ella. Pronto llegó a su destino: su entre pierna.

Gimió.

¿Por qué le hacía esto?

— S-Sasuke…— quería empujarlo, pero lo único que logró fue pegar más su cuerpo contra el de él.

Le metió un dedo.

Sintió una extraña sensación.

Suspiró. Comenzaba a gustarle.

Lo movía de manera constante, provocando que ella quisiera más.

Metió otro dedo.

Quería más, se sentía… Se sentía insatisfecha.

Estaba muy mojada.

Ella…

Dios, le palpitaba el pene como nunca.

No sabía que le pasaba. Nunca se había sentido así, pero ella… ¡Dios! ¡Lo volvía loco!

Sacó sus dedos…

No paraba de gemir.

No podría recordar cómo se sentía, pero lo que Sasuke le estaba haciendo era… Era increíble.

Sentía cosquillas en la vagina.

Sentía líquidos bajar de manera rápida.

Sentía tanto, que lo único que podía hacer era gemir.

Tomó su miembro y lo acercó a la entrada.

Comenzó a penetrarla de manera lenta, temiendo lastimarla.

Apretó los ojos y la boca, sintió una pequeña molestia cuando él comenzó a penetrarla.

Gimió de dolor.

Sasuke dejó de penetrarla, esperando a que se calmara.

Le soltó la otra mano, poniendo sus manos en sus senos, apretándolos.

Ella llevó sus manos a su cabello, jalándolo, apretándolo. Gimió y movió sus caderas.

La siguió penetrando, hasta que lo hizo por completo, sacando varios gemidos.

Bajó su cabeza hasta sus senos. Tomó un pezón y comenzó a lamerlo, luego, a morderlo.

Gimió. Pegó más las caderas.

Comenzó a moverse más fuerte, aún jugando con los senos de la muchacha.

Se besaron, de manera fuerte.

Se movía cada vez más rápido.

Sentía como las paredes de la muchacha apretaban su pene. Se movió más rápido, la muchacha ya iba a llegar…

Dejó de besarlo para sacar un gran gemido, mientras pegaba más su cadera a la de él.

Sus fluidos salían de manera lenta de ella.

Un gemido salió de su boca, para después vaciarse en ella.

Había acabado…

.

.

.

.

**A/N: No tengo mucho que decir xD, más que un ¡perdón! **

**En realidad miles de perdon xD**

**En fin, pronto actualizaré, solo tengan paciencia. También espero que esto haya salido bien, y si salió bien, le sigo poniendo caps xD**

**Espero reviews xD**

**atte: La loca de los reviews**

**Stephan xD**

**PD: Ya tengo cuenta en fictionpress! xD Espero se pasen: fictionpress . com / u / 774663 / Stephan**

**Y tambien, estaba pensando en cambiarme a ese nombre (Stephan) como ven ustedes e.e (lullz) xD?**


	2. Shut Up!

.

.

**Disclaimer:** Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son de Masashi Kishimoto. Pero en cambio, esta historia **SI** es mia, no tomes lo que no es tuyo, di **NO **al **PLAGIO**

**Título:** Show Me Love... 'Til I'm Screaming For More!**  
><strong>

**Tipo**: Historia continua, Capítulo 2

**R:** M

**Advertencia(s):** Lenguaje (?) Lemon=sexo explícito. Así que si eres menor, o no te gusta, No LEAS!

**Conteto total de palabras:** 2100

**Summary:** Era una relación explosiva, donde alimentaban su amor, con deseo carnal.

Su mano derecha tocaba su seno, midiéndolo. Mientras que la otra mano, recorría su cuerpo de manera lenta…

"— Sasuke-kun…— le soltó un gemido. — ¡Muéstrame que me amas, hasta que grite por más…!— le dijo, mientras llegaba al orgasmo."

.

.

Show Me Love… 'Til I'm Screaming for More!

SasuSaku AU

Moderno

Capítulo 2:

Shut Up!

.

.

_Tell me nothing ever counts_

_Lashing out or breaking down_

_Still somebody loses 'cause_

_There's no way to turn around_

.

.

Ya había pasado un mes desde la fiesta de Ino.

La cosa, o más bien, la amistad entre ellos ya no era lo mismo.

No se miraban igual. Era imposible mirarse igual que antes.

Y es que al solo mirarla a los ojos, le recordaba su cuerpo desnudo bajo el suyo, gimiendo su nombre y pidiendo más placer.

Y la cosa no era solo mirarla a los ojos, porque lo demás de su cuerpo enfundado en aquel uniforme no cambiaba absolutamente nada.

Se la quería volver a follar.

Y es que esos pensamientos ya eran muy normales en él.

Cuando ella estaba cerca, no podía dejar de pensar en "sexo", para luego agregarle un "con ella".

¡Pero por Kami! ¡Es hombre! ¡Es totalmente natural pensar así! Bueno, con casi todas las mujeres, menos con las que se supone son tus amigas…

¡Pero la cosa no acababa ahí!

¡No! ¡Era imposible que acabara ahí!

Desde el "_accidente_", la celaba.

También, ella _casi_ siempre le mira con el ceño fruncido. Supone que sabe _cómo_ le mira… _El trasero, las piernas y los bustos…_

Bueno, ¡él es hombre!

¿A quién engaña?

Debería dejar de justificarse, y pensar como, _tener sexo_, recuperar su amistad…

.

.

Por Kami, se siente tan incómoda con Sasuke…

Sabía que Sasuke quería repetir _aquello_… No era _tan_ tonta como para no verlo, y sentirlo…

Pero la cosa no acababa ahí, su _amigo_…

_¡Ash!_

¡Eso ya no puede ser llamado amistad!

¡Además! ¡La amistad, ya no es la misma cuando te acuestas con tu mejor amigo! ¡Uno _JAMÁS_ debe de meter _sexo y amistad _en la misma oración! ¡Mucho menos en la amistad! ¡No se puede! ¡Se revolvería todo!

Y eso, es lo que ella temía…

Su único amigo, ya no es su amigo. Porque él no la ve como antes.

Y ella tampoco lo puede ver como antes, y eso, le duele…

Además de todo eso, su _amigo_ la celaba.

Cuando veía que ella platicaba con otros hombres, aunque fuera Naruto, el fruncía el ceño, apretaba los labios y se ponía un poco rojo, suponiendo, del coraje.

En fin, todavía hay muchas cosas…

.

.

Iba caminando por los pasillos, cuando se encontró una escena en _particular._

Sakura estaba platicando con Naruto, pero para mí que no solo estaban _platicando_…

Decidí escuchar la conversación:

— ¿Sakura-chan? — le llama, pensativo.

— ¿Qué pasa, Naruto? — le contesta, mientras que abraza los libros y cierra los ojos.

— ¿Has notado…? ¿Has notado que el teme se comporta de manera extraña…?

Sakura se tensó.

— ¿E-Extraño? ¿A qué te refieres, Naru-baka? — le dice nerviosa, extrañada.

— Se comporta de manera extraña contigo, Sakura-chan, hasta yo lo noto, _todos_ lo notamos…— le dice, cerrando los ojos y cruzando los brazos.

— Etto… Si, lo he notado, Naruto…— le dice, mientras apretaba más los libros contra su pecho. También apretó más los labios.

— Últimamente le dan celos hasta porque hablas conmigo, solo falta que llegue y me dé un puñetazo solo porque estábamos hablando…

_Vaya.._.Últimamente Naruto no estaba _tan_ tonto.

— Lo sé, Naruto… Pero…

— ¿Qué pasa, Sakura-chan? Sabes que puedes decirme lo que quieras…

— No sé, Naruto… Yo… Esto no se lo he dicho a nadie…— le dice, bajando la cabeza, como si estuviera decepcionada, con pena…

— No le diré a nadie, Sakura-chan… ¡Por mi Ramen que no, _dattebayo, _Sakura-chan! — le dice, sonriendo. Sakura le devolvió la sonrisa. Le gustaba esa sonrisa, pero solo para él…

— ¿Te acuerdas de la fiesta de Ino?

— ¡Claro que me acuerdo de la fiesta de Ino, Sakura-chian! ¡Si hasta me mandó a hacer ramen!

Le salió una gota de la frente, ese dobe nunca cambiaba…

— Sí, bueno, bien por ti, Naruto… Como te decía, ese día bebí deliberadamente, mucho…

— ¿Cuánto es mucho para ti, _'ttebayo_?

— Cinco o seis copas de vino…

— ¿Y luego?

— Si bien recuerdo, yo iba a ir por más vino…

Se quedó en silencio, esperando por más…

— Sasuke llegó, parecía más tomado que yo…— le dijo, con un semblante más decaído que antes. — Me preguntó a donde iba, inclusive, me frunció el ceño, como si estuviera molesto de que me fuera…— Continuó ella. Naruto abrió mucho los ojos. — Le dije a donde iba, pero no me dejó ir. Después me dijo que quería algo… No me acuerdo, lo que ambos recordamos fue que despertamos _juntos_ en la misma cama… Nos acostamos, me quitó la virginidad que tanto guardaba…— le dijo, queriendo llorar, con la cabeza baja.

— ¡¿Te…? ¡¿Se…? ¡¿C-Como…? — Naruto no cabía de la impresión. ¡Por eso estaban así! ¡De misteriosos! ¡Ella no podía verlo igual, al igual que él! ¡Y él…! ¡Él, quiere _volver_ a hacerlo!

— ¡Te lo he dicho, Naruto! ¡Ese es el jodido problema! ¡_Yo_ no lo puedo ver a _él_ de la misma manera! _Y como si eso fuera poco, cuando nos despertamos el volvió a tomarme, diciendo que debería siquiera recordar mi primera vez, aunque no lo fuera…_— dijo, diciendo lo último en un susurro.

— ¡Voy…! ¡Voy a matar a ese teme! — le dijo Naruto, saliendo corriendo de ahí, subiendo de manera rápida los escalones.

— ¡N-Naruto! — le gritó, pero ya era muy tarde: Naruto ya se había ido. Se quedó ahí, a un lado de los escalones por un momento. Cuando se iba a ir de ahí, alguien la jaló.

— ¡¿Qué…?— Iba a gritar más, pero alguien le tapó la boca.

— ¿Por qué le dijiste a Naruto? — le preguntó, sin rodeos

No esperaba que fuera Sasuke.

Movió sus manos de manera desesperada. No podía respirar bien con sus manos así.

Intentó quitárselas, pero no pudo.

— Te lo repito nuevamente, Sakura, ¿por qué le dijiste a Naruto? — le susurra y pregunta en su oído.

Le quitó la mano de su boca. Después le contestó:

— Porque es mi _nuevo mejor amigo_…— le contestó con amargura.

Sasuke se enojó: Su cara estaba completamente roja del coraje, sus labios se apretaban con tal fuerza, y sus cejas se _casi_ se tocaban.

_¿Con que su nuevo mejor amigo, eh?_ Se dijo.

Le tomó de los brazos y la estrelló contra la pared.

— Entonces, como _ya no somos amigos_, no te importará que te haga _como a las otras_…— le dijo, para después acercarse a ella y apretarla contra la pared.

Sasuke se quitó la corbata, para luego amarrarle las manos atrás de su espalda.

Comenzó a besarle el cuello, de manera brusca.

¿Qué intentaba hacer Sasuke?

¿Es que acaso…? ¡¿Es que acaso quería _violarla_?

Intentó empujarlo, pero lo único que consiguió fue pegarse, y _sentir_ su duro pene.

Dio un pequeño grito de impresión.

Sabía que Sasuke quería _más_ de ella, pero jamás se imaginó que la obligaría…

Sus manos bajaron desde su cuello hasta las puntas de su camisa escolar, subiéndola, provocando ver un _sostén_ blanco, tapando sus adolescentes senos.

Subió el sostén, comenzando a lamer y morder sus senos. Cuando Sasuke le hizo eso, le dolió un poco, pero comenzó a sentir placer.

Una de sus manos bajó directamente a su falta: subiéndola, viendo al instante sus bragas blancas e inocentes. Su mano se metió y comenzó a acariciarle.

Gimió de forma inconsciente.

Sasuke sonrió de forma socarrona al oir, ver y sentir que la muchacha comenzaba a sentir deseo, _placer._

La tomó de la cintura y la volteó, aún acariciando su cuerpo.

Pegó su cadera a la de ella, fingiendo una penetración.

Volvió a gemir.

El muchacho comenzó a frotarse contra ella.

Sabía que debía hacer esto rápido, antes de que alguien viniera y los oyera.

Se desabrochó el pantalón y bajó su cierre, metiendo una mano a su bóxer, para sacar su miembro excitado.

Le bajó un poco las bragas, y no le avisó: La penetró sin consideración. Siguió acariciándole el clítoris.

Le besó y mordió el cuello, dejando marcas rojas.

Cada vez se movía más rápido.

Su vagina cosquilleaba con la sensación de sus líquidos bajando y el pene de su _amante_ frotándola por dentro.

Se movió más rápido, ya casi llegaba, y Sakura apretaba con sus paredes a su pene.

Le apretó un seno, y ella, magistralmente, llegó al orgasmo, al mismo tiempo que él, llenándola con su esencia.

Salió de ella y se arregló.

Ella tardó un poco en voltear. Y cuando volteó, le dio una gran bofetada a Sasuke, diciéndole lo siguiente:

— ¿Cómo carajos te lo digo? — le dijo, casi llorando y subiéndose las bragas. — No _PODEMOS_ acostarnos, no _PODEMOS_ tener una relación así. Somos _AMIGOS_, no _amantes_… Nosotros no podemos revolver el deseo y la lujuria con nuestros años de amistad. Nosotros no podemos seguir como si nada, porque terminaríamos viéndonos en otra forma… La amistad y el deseo no se llevan, Sasuke…— le dijo, terminando de arreglarse.

— No te hagas la que no te gusta, hace unos minutos gemías como una zorra, te gustaba que te follara, que te apretara los senos y te toqueteara el cuerpo, no te hagas, que te gusta, eres una zorra…— le dio una bofetada nuevamente.

Sus ojos comenzaron a escurrir grandes lágrimas.

Lo empujó y salió corriendo de ahí.

Ella _jamás_ se imaginó que su _mejor amigo_ le llamaría y la trataría así, como si ella fuera una zorra.

_Le dolió__._

.

.

.

.

_Staring at your photograph_

_Everything now in the past_

_Never felt so lonely I_

_Wish that you could Show Me Love_

.

.

.

.

Se quedó ahí unos segundos. Después, subió su mano lentamente, hasta llegar a su mejilla.

¿Qué había hecho?

¿Por qué le dijo eso?

¿Por qué actuó de esa manera?

Él _nunca_ le diría tal barbaridad a _ella_.

Dejó de lamentarse, y salió corriendo detrás de ella.

.

Sakura llegó hasta donde estaba Naruto e Ino.

Cuando la vieron, al instante le preguntaron:

— ¡¿Sakura-chan?

— ¡¿Frente?

Se abrazó a los dos, llorando incontrolablemente. La abrazaron, intentando calmarla.

— ¡¿Sakura-chan? ¡¿Sakura-chan, qué te pasa? — le pregunta muy mortificado Naruto.

Lloró un poco más fuerte.

Ino le agarró los hombros, y le dijo:

— Si no te calmas, no podremos entenderte…

Comenzó a calmarse un poco más, y cuando le iba a contestar, llegó Sasuke, muy agitado.

— ¡Sakura! — Le gritó, asustado por el semblante de la chica. Cuando la iba a tocar, ella lo esquivó.

— ¡No vuelvas a hablarme _nunca_ en tu vida! ¡¿Nunca, me oíste? ¡Y mucho menos me vuelvas a tocar! — le dijo, muy herida.

Sasuke, Naruto e Ino abrieron mucho los ojos. Y no era para menos, Naruto sabía lo que había pasado entre ellos, e Ino sabía que ellos dos eran muy buenos amigos desde la infancia, algo tuvo que haber pasado para que ella dijera eso.

Aunque claro, Ino ya sospechaba…

Sasuke bajó lentamente su mano. Su mirada detonaba tristeza, arrepentimiento y más.

Por Kami… ¿Qué es lo que había provocado?

.

.

.

.

**A/N: Hola! lullz lo siento por lo de ayer xDD lo puse y lo borré, y este cap lo tengo desde el principio, solo quería esperarme e.e  
>Pero creo que ya esperaron mucho xD e.e<br>Y que de mi? por que no actualizo? He estado ocupada y enojada, y feliz, y triste, y demás. Hubo un día donde jugué a Heavy Rain, pero lo acabé al segundo día ¬¬ y soy capaz de repetirlo xD Tambien he estado haciendo origami! lullz (les mando corazones!) y demás, pero no he escrito nada xD Pero decidido! Hoy me pongo! Espero poder actualizar OWABT hoy!  
>En fin, muchas gracias por sus reviews ^_^ Ya saben que los reviews nos alimentan xD, y también a los y las chics que la agregaron a seguir y favs ^_^<br>Me despido!  
>Cuídense!<br>Besos  
>Stephan n_~<br>**


	3. Wet Dreams

.

.

**Disclaimer:** Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen, tampoco la canción mencionada: Show Me Love, de t.A.T.u. (t.a.t.y.)

**Título:** Show Me Love... 'Til I'm Screaming For More!

**Tipo:** Historia continua

**R:** M**  
><strong>

**Conteo total de palabras:** 2525 (? algo así xD) = 9 páginas, 2520 palabras, 11600 caracteres sin espacio, 13,982 caracteres con espacio, 162 párrafos, 252 líneas (en word)

**Advertencia:** Morbo (Tendencia obsesiva hacia lo cruel), Malicia (mala intención hacia algo o alguien), Sexo, Masturbación, Lenguaje... Por algo es M(y tambien lo calificaría como MA) así que lee bajo tu propio riesgo. Si no te gusta o eres menor, no leas!

**Summary:** Era una relación explosiva, donde alimentaban su amor, con deseo carnal.

Su mano derecha tocaba su seno, midiéndolo. Mientras que la otra mano, recorría su cuerpo de manera lenta…

"— Sasuke-kun…— le soltó un gemido. — ¡Muéstrame que me amas, hasta que grite por más…!— le dijo, mientras llegaba al orgasmo."

.

.

Show Me Love… 'Til I'm Screaming for More!

SasuSaku AU

Moderno

Capítulo 3:

Wet Dreams

.

.

_Show Me Love, Show Me Love, Show Me Love_

_Show Me Love, Show Me Love_

'_Til you open the door._

.

.

Había pasado apenas unos días. Y la muchacha que él conocía ya no era la misma.

Sus ojos detonaban tristeza, añoranza, pero más que nada, vergüenza.

¿Qué hacía?

¿Cómo le hacía?

No podía acercarse a ella, no con _ellos _presentes.

¿Quiénes son _esos?_

Nada más y nada menos que Uzumaki Naruto, su perrito "guardián", pero más perro faldero que nada. Y claro, no podía faltar la _estúpida_ rubia, Yamanaka Ino. Sabía que la rubia no era estúpida, tenía la apariencia, pero no tiene ni un solo pelo de estúpida.

Y si, esos dos son sus guardaespaldas personales: La recogen de su casa, la acompañan en todas las clases, y también en los recesos. Sin contar que también la llevan a su casa y se están con ella hasta noche.

El Uzumaki, -quien había sido hasta hace unos días su mejor amigo-, y Yamanaka, son primos hermanos. Sus padres son primos. Así que ellos no tenían muchos problemas si llegaban tarde, ya que ambos viven juntos.

Y ese era el jodido problema.

Estaban pegados a ella como garrapatas. Hasta cree que no la dejan ni para ir al baño.

Aún está pensando que hacer.

.

.

Se sentía tan sola…

Tan vacía…

Sentía que algo le faltaba. Simplemente, se sentía incompleta.

Era una tontería pensar lo que ella estaba pensando. Pero tal vez, aunque fuera escaso, estaría enamorándose de su llamado _ex_ mejor amigo, Uchiha Sasuke.

Y es que verlo desde su accidente, con otras mujeres, le provocaban ansias, celos.

Si, increíble ¿no? Le daban celos de las zorras esas que se le acercaban.

Pero el problema no eran _solo_ los celos, sino también, su deseo sexual hacia él.

_Puta madre_…

¿Y qué hacía?

¿Iba y lo buscaba como si nada hubiera sucedido?

¿Cómo si _ella_ fuera una _zorra_?

Algo muy lejano y remoto en ella le dijo que Sasuke tenía un _poco_ de razón: Se acostaron tres veces, y en las tres, gemía como una _experta_.

Por Kami…

En primera, el _hubiera_ no existe. Eso todos lo saben.

En segunda, es muy difícil intentar olvidar las cosas así como así.

Así que mejor, lo deja como está…

.

Iba caminando por un pasillo, intentando localizar a Sakura. Quería solucionar las _cosas_.

Y cuando por fin la localizó…

— ¡Sakura-chan! — le habló Naruto.

Maldito Naruto, siempre en su camino…

— ¿Qué pasa, Naruto-_kun_?

Y de paso, maldita Sakura, por quererlo olvidar, diciéndole _Naruto-kun_ al dobe de su ex amigo.

— ¡Es hora de irnos! ¡Y también tenemos que ir a buscar a Ino-chan!

— ¡Vamos, Naruto-_kun_!

Maldito _Naruto-kun…_

Ellos comenzaron a caminar a la salida de la escuela, y entonces, captó algo que nunca había captado antes: _él_ le tomaba de la mano a _ella_. Abrió demasiado sus ojos, ¿cómo…? ¿Por qué…? ¿Cuándo…? Y entonces, en verdad estaba enojado.

.

.

_Show Me Love, Show Me Love, Show Me Love_

_Show Me Love, Show Me Love_

'_Til I'm up off the floor _

.

.

Ese día estaría sola, ya que Naruto-_kun_ e Ino-_chan_ tenían una reunión familiar. Llegó a su casa, se quitó los zapatos en la entrada de su casa, y comenzó a subir los escalones, dirigiéndose a su cuarto. Una vez dentro, cerró la puerta con seguro y fue directamente a su tocador. Se miró un rato, subiendo sus manos hasta su cara, tocándose. Después, comenzó a quitarse su ropa escolar, y volvió a mirarse al espejo, comenzando por su cara: tristeza y cansancio la marcaban, bajó sus ojos hasta toparse con un sujetador rosa, sosteniendo sus redondos senos. Volvió a bajar su mirada, desde su ombligo hasta sus bragas, igual, rosas. Cansada de ver su maltratada cara y su maltratado cuerpo, se dirigió a su cama, dejándose caer y cerrando los ojos.

Abrió los ojos y volteó su cara hacia un lado, viendo por la ventana como llovía de manera lenta, pero muy tupida. Volvió a voltear su cara, pero esta vez hacia el lado contrario, encontrándose con unos ojos negros. Saltó y soltó un pequeño grito de la sorpresa. Abrió demasiado los ojos, ¿qué hacía _él_ aquí?

Frunció el ceño, y decidida, comenzó a hablar:

— ¿Qué haces aquí, _Sasuke_?

El chico le soltó una sonrisa socarrona, antes de comenzar a subir a su cama y encima de ella. Le tomó de las manos y las subió arriba de ella.

— _¡¿Sasuke?_ — volvió a preguntar.

Comenzó a besar su cuello, de manera lenta, y sin quererlo, soltó un gemido.

Una parte de ella quería que le dejara de hacer lo que le estuviera haciendo, pero por otra parte, quería _lo contrario._

_Qué casualidad…_

¿Por qué se hacia la tonta, si sabía muy bien que sentía algo por él? ¿Por qué le dijo aquella vez que _no_?

_Ah…_

Le dijo que _no_, que _no debían_, porque son amigos…

Bueno, _eran_…

A veces quería que aquello no hubiera pasado, pero como bien dicen por ahí, '_el hubiera no existe_' o como también ella piensa, '_por algo pasan las cosas_'.

Y lo dejó continuar.

Sus manos recorrían de forma lenta y deliciosa su cuerpo. Sus labios tocaban de manera suave su cara y cuello, pronto bajando a sus senos, quitando el sujetador y dejando a la vista sus cremosos senos.

Sakura lo miró directamente a los ojos, y lo que vio le asombró: la cara del chico estaba completamente llena de malicia y morbo. Su corazón comenzó a latir más rápido, tenía _miedo_, ¿qué le pasaba a Sasuke? ¿Por qué le hacía _aquella_ cara? No lo sabía, y parecía que nunca lo iba a saber.

El chico se apoderó de uno de sus senos, lamiendo y mordiendo el pezón rosado, que pronto se volvió un poco rojo. También jalando su seno, como si intentara agrandarlo. Hizo lo mismo con el otro, mientras que ella gemía cada vez más fuerte.

Los labios del chico fueron bajando cada vez más, pasando desde la parte baja de sus senos, ombligo y caderas, pronto llegando a las orillas de sus bragas.

Sasuke volteó la mirada desde _aquel_ lugar, regalándole una sonrisa socarrona. Después, vio como Sasuke comenzaba a besarle, mientras bajaba sus bragas, dejando a la vista su miembro femenino, húmedo y caliente.

Una de sus manos subió de manera rápida hasta la boca de ella, haciendo que esta le chupara un dedo, mientras que con su otra mano comenzaba a _masturbarla_, frotando su clítoris, haciendo que este se fuera hinchando por la excitación.

Ella, sin poder evitarlo, comenzó a mover su cadera contra la mano del chico, y este, sacó su dedo, dejándola insatisfecha y deseosa por más. Reprochó y pidió más.

Y él, complacido, bajó su cabeza hasta la intimidad de ella, comenzando a _lamerle_.

Y _oh_…

_Kami_…

Qué _bien_ se siente…

_S-Sasuke-kun…_

…_Sasuke-kun…_

_¡Más Sasuke-kun!_

Y así, fue como ella llegó a la cima, logrando que sacara un gran gemido y que se relajara en la cama, _pero_, esto _todavía_ no acababa.

_**Él**_, deseoso, comenzó a frotar su erección contra su húmeda cavidad, y sin quererlo, soltó un gemido de placer inigualable. El chico sonrió complacido.

Comenzó a penetrarla de manera lenta, pero este acabó por penetrarla al instante, de manera fuerte, sacándole cada vez más suspiros de placer a la joven.

Y sin esperar, comenzó a penetrarla de manera fuerte y precisa, haciendo que esta no dejará de gemir y pedir por más. Pronto, el chico había acabado, soltando toda su semilla dentro de ella, mientras que ella, llegaba al clímax muy fuerte.

_Sasuke_ salió de ella sin cuidado, acostándose a un lado de ella, acariciándole los senos nuevamente.

— _Me gustas, Sakura-__**chan**_…— le dijo el chico antes de…

De repente, abrió los ojos sorprendida, oyendo el fuerte sonido de su celular.

Asombrada y perturbada, comenzó a pararse, volteando a todos lados, pero no encontrando lo que _ella_ buscaba: _**Sasuke**_.

Pero algo más le interrumpió, su intimidad estaba húmeda. Cuando su mano bajó para tocarse, sintió un pequeño dolor, combinado con _placer_.

_Carajo_…

Su clítoris estaba hinchado de la excitación.

Estaba _muy_ excitada.

_Carajo_. ¿Cómo se lo iba a _quitar_?

Supuso que con _agua fría_, ¿o es que acaso tenía que recurrir a _otras_ medidas?

Suspiró, y resignada, fue hacia el baño, sin importar quien le llamaba.

.

.

_Show me love, Show me love, Show me love,_

_Show me love, Show me love_

'_Til it's inside my pores_

.

.

Llegó a su casa realmente enojado, ni siquiera su madre se atrevió a preguntarle que le pasaba. Subió los escalones prácticamente corriendo, y cuando llegó a su habitación, la cerró con fuerza y con seguro. Aventó por ahí sus útiles escolares, y después fue a su tocador, viéndose exasperado, jalándose los cabellos y tocándose la cara.

¡Esa _chiquilla_! ¡Como lo hacía enojar! ¡¿_Quién_ diablos se creía _ella_ para sustituirlo así porque sí con _Naruto_? ¡Y es que es _Naruto_! ¡Naruto! No quiere sonar mal, pero el chico no le llega ni a los talones en muchas cosas, _en todas_.

Volvió a subir sus manos a su cara, intentando calmarse. Pero simplemente no podía.

¿Cómo calmarse?

Y es que eso no era lo peor de todo. Él intentaba enojarse con Sakura, pero no podía. Cada que se la imaginaba, se la imaginaba _desnuda_ o en otros casos, _follando_.

Y cada que piensa en eso, su miembro se excita, y termina _masturbándose_, imaginándose la cara de Sakura al llegar a un orgasmo, o la cara que haría si le metiera dos dedos a su miembro, masturbándola y haciéndola llegar. Aunque él no hubiera hecho tantas cosas con ella, era muy fácil imaginarla a ella, después de todo _él_ no es un inexperto en la materia del sexo.

_Kami_…

Volteó a la ventana, y _justo_ en ese momento vio a la _pequeña _y para nada _inocente_ Sakura, parecía que estaba sola, así que siguió observando.

Vio como comenzaba a quitarse la ropa. Le gustó, es como si supiera que **él **estaba ahí, viéndola_._ Vio como se tocaba ella misma, como se veía, pero para su mala suerte, ella se quitó de la ventana, y seguramente, se acostó, con aquella _lencería_ rosa _cubriendo_ su cuerpo.

Se enojó más, porque ella ya no estaba ahí en la ventana, y porque le _gustó_ y _quería_ más.

Desesperado y cansado, fue y se acostó en su cama, cómodo. Cerró los ojos.

Los volvió a abrir. Volteó a la ventana y vio que estaba lloviendo, y rodó los ojos, pero se vio interrumpido por alguien que le acariciaba el pecho de manera suave. Vuelve a voltear, y para su sorpresa, ahí está Sakura, con lencería negra y una sonrisa llena de malicia y morbo, más _otras_ cosas.

_Kami_…

Se veía _sexy_, _muy sexy_.

Ella le seguía acariciando el pecho de aquella manera _suave_ y _lenta_.

Le gusta, y le regala una sonrisa llena de lujuria y orgullo acumulado. Decidido, le toma la cara, y cuando está a punto de besarla, ella lo para, le frunce la boca y levanta los ojos, negando con la cabeza y un dedo. Después, ella lo empuja para acostarlo nuevamente.

Ella comenzó a hacer movimientos: le acariciaba el pecho y después, le quitó la camisa. Sucedió lo mismo con el pantalón, pronto dejándolo en bóxer, notando su clara _erección_. Curiosa e inocente, puso una de sus manos encima de su erecto miembro, jugando con el mismo. Le vuelve a sonreír de aquella manera tan socarrona. Todavía jugando, comienza a bajarle el bóxer de manera lenta y dolorosa, haciendo que se excitara más.

Por fin desnudo, ella tomó su miembro, tocándolo suavemente, curiosa. Comenzó a masturbarlo.

Y por _Kami_, lo hacía _tan bien_, que no evitó gemir a todo pulmón, lleno de lujuria, deseo y desesperación, queriendo más.

— _Que insaciable eres, Sasuke-kun…_— le dijo la joven, con una inocencia que sorprendería a cualquiera, si ella no lo fuera ya. Ella le regaló una sonrisa llena de malicia, antes de bajar hasta su miembro y comenzar a lamerlo. Abrió la boca y los ojos de la sorpresa, y sin poder evitarlo, comenzó gemir y mover su cadera contra la boca de Sakura. _Qué bien se sentía_, y pronto, quiso más de ella. Le tomo del cabello, para que ella lo hiciera más rápido y lo metiera más en esa húmeda y caliente cavidad.

Sentía que pronto llegaría, sentía aquella sensación de cosquilleo en el pene, quería que se moviera más rápido, y…  
>Llegó al orgasmo. Se vino dentro de la boca de Sakura, sin poder evitarlo.<p>

Sudoroso, excitado y apenado, voltea a ella y le dice:

— _Sa- Sakura… Yo…_

— _Sasuke-kun…_— ronroneó la muchacha en su pecho. — _Que __**sucio**__ eres… Mira que __**venirte**__en mi boca, tan excitado tú, que no pudiste aguantarte un poco, y dejarme a __**mí**__ así de excitada…_— Volvió a decirle la muchacha. Y él, obediente, bajó la mirada hasta su intimidad, viendo como sus líquidos bajaban por sus piernas de manera lenta. Sonrió complacido, y decidido, le preguntó:

— _¿Y qué vas a hacer?_

Ella le sonrió suavemente, y después le contestó:

— _¿Qué más, __**Sasuke-kun**__? Tendré que masturbarme, y __**tú**__, tendrás que verme…_— le dijo ella, mientras que él veía como ella se quitaba el sostén y dejaba a la vista sus redondos senos. Después vio como sus manos iban hasta sus bragas húmedas, viendo cómo se las quitaba de manera lenta.  
>Ella le lanzó el sujetador, oliendo aquel dulce olor a fresas y cerezas, le gustó. Poco después, le lanzó sus húmedas bragas, oliendo aquel excitante aroma de mujer.<p>

Cuando volteó a ver a Sakura, vio como esta, hincada, se abría de piernas y se acostaba, frotándose contra las mantas de aquella cama. Otra vez, abriéndose de piernas, vio como ella bajaba una mano hasta su intimidad, tocándose los labios suavemente, para después, meter dos dedos de manera lenta, tocando y frotando su clítoris.

Vio como ella hacía la cabeza para atrás, viendo como ella comenzaba a gemir de placer, por aquellos dedos que la masturbaban, lento y rápido, suave y fuerte. Ella gemía cada vez más fuerte, y movía la cadera, como si la estuvieran penetrando sin consideración, y pronto y sin quererlo, vio como sus líquidos salían disparados hacia la manta debajo de ella. Había llegado.

Y de repente…

Abrió los ojos con sorpresa y asombro, al oir que alguien tocaba a su puerta de manera fuerte:

— ¿Sasuke? — le preguntó aquella conocida voz, Itachi.

Y diablos, todo fue un _sueño_.

¡Un _jodido __**sueño**_!

Y ahora tenía una potente erección a la vista.

_**Estúpido sueño**_.

.

.

_Show me love, Show me love, Show me love,_

_Show me love, Show me love_

'_Til I'm screaming for more!_

.

.

.

**A/N: Hola! como se les hizo? Espero les haya gustado, y que quede claro que no soy experta en esto del lemon, no se si me sale mal, pero si me sale mal que pena! xDD  
>En fin, tambien tengo que decirles que a esta historia le sobran pocos caps. En realidad tengo algunas ideas, pero no creo que pasemos de mas de 5 o 6 caps, y si los paso, será un milagro xD<strong>

**Que opinan ustedes? **

***Que Saks le de celos a Sasuke con...?**

**-Itachi? -Sasori? -o quieeeen?**

**Ya sabemos que Sasuke con cualquier zo... puede darle celos, pero no Karin, todos la usan xDD ya mejor una desconocida.**

***Que salgan con otras personas y se den cuenta de que se necesitan?**

**o**

***Que sigan ambos de idiotas hasta reventar y vayan a buscarse el uno al otro?**

**Es posible que haga esos tres, pero quiero saber que opinan ustedes xD Recuerden que el que lee siempre tieene la razón. Bueno, casi...**

**Bueno, ya, es enserio, si dicen que si al primero, ustedes diganme con quien, y yo le intento, y de los demás, buscamos a alguien para el segundo, que no sea Karin, que ya hasta me da lástima la mujer. o Tayuya, esa si que me cae mal, no se porqué, pero no...**

**Y claro, si ya después de los otros dos, no funciona, obvio que reventará y se buscarán...**

**Eso es como un adelanto lol e.e Pero dejo esto ya después que escriba, aunque este cap fue algo así como un relleno, quería hacerlo más largo, pero, mejor lo dejé así, lo sentí cargado.**

**En fin, si todo salé bien, y pronto tengo la conti, los estaré poniendo cada semana, viernes o sabado. Al igual que Not Gonna Get Us, solo que este cada dos semanas... Y si despues sale bien, cada semana, si tengo la conti, claro...  
><strong>

**Pero bueno, muchas gracias por sus reviews! y por agregarla a favs y a seguir! :**

**.  
><strong>

**Sisi Bunny**

**Shado0wEmerald**

**Eve-luna**

_Lol! e.e xD Que bueno  
><em>

_Siento por hacerlos tan cortos, espero que pueda hacerlos cada vez más largos n.n_

**brendarockstar**

_e.e si inshe Sasuke! Se ha pasado, pero, me gusta así de explosivo xD_

_Y bueno, aquí la conti n.n_

**Paiway Underberg**

**Awase Kagami Ayumi**

**Fany**

_lol, que bueno que te haya encantado xD y aquí está la conti, espero que haya sido de tu agrado_

**Aiko Amitie**

**Melody.B**

**whisper by angel's**

**babydoll uchiha**

**sakura nita**

**Y a ti, que leiste esta historia n.n**

**Me despido!**

_Cuídense_

_Besos_

_Stephan!_

_PD: Reviewwwwwwwwwws! y la conti vendrá más pronto xD_

_PD2: Algo pasó con las lineas(esto) ¬¬ así que las letras de la cancion que aparecen, y otras cosas de las lineas, y como ya se dieron cuenta, no aparecen... Lo siento._

_Bye~! n_~  
><em>


	4. Vengeance and JealouslyStupid Love

.

.

**Disclaimer:** Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen, tampoco la canción mencionada: Show Me Love, de t.A.T.u. (t.a.t.y.) Si lees la historia, y escuchas la canción, te recomiendo que lo hagas con la canción, versión extendida n_n

**Título:** Show Me Love... 'Til I'm Screaming For More!

**Tipo:** Historia continua, Capítulo 4

**R:** M**  
><strong>

**Conteo total de palabras:** 3572 (Todo un record!)

**Advertencia:** Esta historia es M(y tambien lo calificaría como MA) así que lee bajo tu propio riesgo.** Si no te gusta o eres menor, no leas!** En este cap no hay mucho, de hecho, no hay lemon entre los personajes principales. Este cap y el que siguen, serán muy "dóciles" por así decirlo xD Aunque si hay una que otra cosa, como besos para nada inocentes, así que por favor lee bajo tu propio riesgo, como ya mencioné arriba.

**Summary:** Era una relación explosiva, donde alimentaban su amor, con deseo carnal.

Su mano derecha tocaba su seno, midiéndolo. Mientras que la otra mano, recorría su cuerpo de manera lenta…

"— Sasuke-kun…— le soltó un gemido. — ¡Muéstrame que me amas, hasta que grite por más…!— le dijo, mientras llegaba al orgasmo."

.

.

Show Me Love… 'Til I'm Screaming for More!

SasuSaku AU

Moderno

Capítulo 4:

Vengeance and Jealously…

…Stupid Love

.

.

_Random acts of mindlessness_

_Commonplace occurrences_

_Chances and surprises_

_Another state of consciousness_

.

.

Llegó a la escuela de mal humor, como ya era costumbre.

Y se preguntarán, ¿por qué su mal humor?

Pues, eso solo tiene un nombre:

_Haruno Sakura_.

Si, ella tiene la culpa de lo que le pasa.

Por ella tiene sueños _tan_ mojados y candentes que le hacen despertar con un _dolor_ en su zona, y que tiene _bajar_ con agua fría.

Por ella es por quien no puede tener sexo, y tiene que conformarse con masturbarse él sólo, o en consecuencia, en la escuela, obligar a una de sus desconocidas fans a que se lo laman. Total, a ellas les gusta estar de zorras mamando al primero que se les cruza por enfrente.

Pero _eso_ no es lo que más le molestaba.

En realidad, le molestan muchas, y es que, cada que amanece y tiene una potente erección, su hermano entra y se ríe, y _siempre_ le pregunta por _quien_ es que se pone así, a lo que él siempre responde con _"que te importa"_. Pero eso, no mejora _absolutamente nada._

Por nada se salva de que su querido hermano mayor le diga a sus padres, o peor, a su primo Shisui, el cotilla de la familia. Le gusta hablar, y no se calla para nada.

Suspiró, intentando calmarse, lo mejor que podía hacer ahora era seguir intentando olvidar.

.

.

Ese día estaba muy nerviosa. Y como no estarlo, después de todo, _hoy_ es nuevamente día de escuela.

Y eso quiere decir, ver a_ Sasuke _nuevamente.

Gruñó un poco.

Le molestaba verlo, y le molestaba más que no _reaccionara_ cuando _ella_ estaba presente.

¿Qué hacía? ¡Está al borde del suicidio total!

Se tomó los cabellos exasperada.

¿Qué le pasaba…?

Abrió los ojos sorpresivamente, ¿será que ella…?

¡No jamás!

Iba con la cabeza baja, y sin darse cuenta, chocó contra una persona.

— ¡Lo siento! — le dijo, sin subir la mirada y yéndose del lugar prácticamente corriendo.

El joven, con quien ella había chocado, se le quedó viendo, mientras que ella se iba de ahí.

El chico suspiró, la joven se veía bastante _confundida_.

.

.

Dejó de correr, agachándose y apoyándose en sus rodillas.

¡Qué harta estaba! ¡A veces quería que todo terminara, así, sin más! Pero, sus deseos nunca se hacían realidad.

Se dirigió al salón de clases, justo en ese momento le tocaba matemáticas, no quería pensar, no quería ir, no quería resolver, no quería hacer _nada_ en ese salón, porque Sasuke estaría ahí. Y además, se sentaría a un lado de ella, lo que acabaría por derrumbarla.

Suspiró, y abrió la puerta, levantó la cabeza, y para su sorpresa, Sasuke no estaba. Agradeció en silencio, y se dirigió a su asiento. Se sentó y esperó, y justo siete minutos después, se abrió la puerta, y sorpresa, era Sasuke.

Sasuke levantó la cabeza, para ver, _asegurarse_, de que Sakura estaba ahí. Y si, ahí estaba.

Decidido, pensó que no iba a dejar pasar la oportunidad de poder hablar y solucionar las cosas con ella. Eso es lo que él quiere, no más problemas con ella ni nada, como antes, como antes de que él hiciera eso en aquella fiesta, que es prácticamente _innombrable_…

Sintió como su pulso se aceleraba de una manera sorprendente, y se dio cuenta que, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, estaba nervioso…

Fue en paso lento, sin quitar la mirada de Sakura, quien al darse cuenta que la observaban, volteó a ver. Y vaya sorpresa que se llevó al ver que Sasuke no le quitaba la mirada, y ella, se ponía nerviosa.

Cuando vio que él no dejaba de mirarla, quiso llorar, gritarle que dejara de mirarla, que le hacía daño con todo eso, y pronto se dio cuenta que le dolía con toda su alma estar así con Sasuke. ¿Pero que más podía hacer ella? ¿Perdonarlo? ¿Arrojarse en sus brazos y abrazarlo y llorar y hablar y hacer esas cosas, diciendo que nada de lo que había estado pasando volvería a ocurrir? Eso es una mentira, porque, aunque pasara todo eso, volvería a ocurrir, porque ya no se ven como amigos…

Olvidando toda su teoría de Sasuke y ella, sintió como Sasuke se sentaba a un lado de ella. También sintió como la tensión entre ellos aumentaba de manera sorprendente.

Sasuke tosió un poco, intentando hacer que aquella tensión incomoda se fuera esfumando, y además, intentando captar la atención de ella.

Ella, _inocentemente_, voltea a verlo, frunce el ceño y le dice:

— ¿Qué?

Sasuke suspiró.

— Quiero… Quiero _intentar_ solucionar las cosas… Tu sabes, yo… Yo no quiero seguir así…— le dice con toda la sinceridad posible.

Sakura, se ríe de manera sínica de él, y después le dice:

— ¿Tú _quieres_ intentar _solucionar_ las cosas? ¡No me hagas reír! ¡Para empezar, tú fuiste quien arruinó todo, tratándome como tu puta! — le gritó ella, bastante enojada por el cinismo de él.

— Yo… Yo…

— ¡Tú nada, Sasuke! ¿No crees que ya hiciste suficiente? — le pregunta ella, de manera dura.

— ¡No! ¡Sakura, yo…! ¡Yo…!— y seguía sin saber que decir.

— ¡Ni siquiera sabes que decir! ¡Y yo pienso que no tenemos nada que decirnos! Y yo no quiero solucionar nada contigo, porque _eso_ ya no tiene solución…— le dijo por último ella, dolida.

— ¡No, Sakura, yo…!— Y como le costaba decirle «lo siento»

— Ya no me hables…— le dijo ella, con una voz muy suave, —quiero concentrarme en clase, después de todo, se acercan los exámenes finales…— y él, ya no dijo más…

El tiempo, sin quererlo, pasó prácticamente volando, ya que de pronto, la campana que marcaba el final de esa clase para dar inicio a la que seguía, estaba sonando de manera estridente.

Guardó sus cosas de manera lenta y ordenada, y cerró los ojos, para después, jalar el cierre de su bolso, ponerlo sobre su hombro y levantarse de ahí, para no por último, irse de aquel lugar, todo, bajo la atenta mirada de aquel chico, que por un error, terminó así…

.

.

Salió de aquel salón como si se lo llevara el demonio.

¡Estaba tan enojado! ¡Y todo por culpa de Sakura!

Intentó calmarse, pero todo, absolutamente todo, era en vano.

Y claro, eso no era lo peor, lo que más le enojaba era lo siguiente: estaba _excitado_.

¿Por quién?

Por _Sakura_.

Estúpida Sakura, todo le pasa por su culpa.

Puso ambas manos en su cara, tallándosela, intentando nuevamente calmarse, pero simplemente, nada le calmaba.

Estaba enojado, excitado, y demás, y para colmo, quería reírse, de _él_, de _ella_ y de paso, de los _demás_.

¡A veces como odiaba a todos!

Levantó la mirada, y volteó hacía enfrente, encontrándose con la de una chica que lo miraba de manera lujuriosa.

Sonrió de manera socarrona, esta era su oportunidad.

Se acercó a ella rápidamente, y ella, correspondiendo, se acercó también.

Iba caminando distraídamente por el pasillo de la escuela. Levantó la mirada y se detuvo sorpresivamente: ahí, justo enfrente de ella, se encontraba Sasuke, _besando_ a una _mujer_. _Tocándola_.

Sin quererlo, comenzó a soltar lágrimas. Rápidamente se tapó la boca, para evitar que salieran sollozos de ella, después, se escondió detrás de unos casilleros.

Frunció el ceño. Vio como Sasuke llevaba a la desconocida _directo_ al baño de mujeres. Soltó más lágrimas y esperó a que se metieran.

Cuando vio como se cerraba la puerta, se secó las lágrimas, y dándose valor, se acercó a la puerta, abriéndola de manera lenta.

Suspiró en silencio. Tal parecía que a ella le gustaba sufrir, sino, ¿por qué estaba yendo directamente al baño, para ver como Sasuke se jode a otra que no sea ella?

Por el espacio abierto de la puerta, vio como la chica empujaba a Sasuke dentro de un cubículo, haciendo varios ruidos, tales como gemidos y gruñidos.

Decidida, entró como si todo fuera normal, y se asomó en el cubículo, frunciendo el ceño, pero todo se fue a la goma cuando vio como él volteaba a verla, y ella, abría los ojos muy sorprendida.

Y como si fuera magia, y no hubiera nada ni nadie más, Sasuke…

— Sakura…— dijo él en un susurro, para después ver como Sakura salía corriendo del baño, con su cara llena de lágrimas.

.

.

Ino frunció el ceño hasta el tope, prácticamente, hasta donde podía.

¡Ese Sasuke es un cabrón! ¡Qué poca madre tiene! ¡Se _supone_ que _ama_ a Sakura! ¡¿Y qué hace? ¡Va a acostarse con cualquier zorra que se le pone enfrente! ¡Poco hombre!

Suspiró exasperada, abrazó a Sakura lo más que pudo, intentando darle a conocer que ella le apoyaba, y todo.

Sakura seguía llorando, y tal parecía que ahora ella se daba cuenta de los sentimientos hacia Sasuke.

Sakura lo _amaba_.

Puso su cara en su hombro, también, dándole unas cuantas, suaves, palmadas en su espalda, intentando calmar su angustioso llanto, como una madre a su pequeño hijo.

— Ya Sakura, _todo_ estará _bien_… Ya lo verás…

— ¡Ino! ¡¿Por qué a mí? ¡Yo no lo entiendo! ¡Yo _era_ su _amiga_! ¡¿Cómo me pudo hacer esto a mí? ¡¿Por qué me engañó de esta manera? ¡Yo…! ¡Yo no lo entiendo…!

— Yo tampoco…— le contesta de manera suave, sabiendo que esto en parte, era mentira…

— ¡Que estúpido es el amor! ¡¿Por qué amamos si vamos a sufrir así? ¡A veces quisiera no amarlo! ¡Pero lo amo tanto! **¡**_**Estúpido amor**_**!**

Ino abrió los ojos sorprendida, ¿y si ella estaba mal? ¿Y si ella en realidad no lo amaba?

— ¿Estás segura de que lo amas…?

— Yo…— le dijo un poco más calmada

— ¿Y…? ¿Y si sales con otras personas? Más específica, ¿hombres?

Sakura se sorprendió ante la idea de Ino, ¿y si Ino tenía razón…?

— Tal vez… Solo tal vez, tengas razón _Ino_…

Y si, así fue como todo se vino abajo, y pronto, un nuevo piso de dudas, malos entendidos y otras cosas se hicieron presentes en su cabeza…

.

.

.

_Tell me nothing ever counts_

_Lashing out or breaking down_

_Still somebody loses 'cause_

_There's no way to turn around_

.

.

Caminó hacia la salida de su escuela con la mirada baja, perdida.

Suspiró con pesadez y caminó más, pero esta vez, con los ojos cerrados.

Y sin quererlo, chocó contra un duro pecho, casi derrumbándola, pero esa persona, justo a tiempo, la sostuvo, y entonces…

— _Sakura_…

Sakura, de manera rápida, abrió los ojos, encontrándose con los negros penetrantes de Sasuke. Frunció el ceño y quiso alejarse, pero Sasuke lo impidió.

— _Sakura, por favor…_

Y ante esto, vuelve a fruncir el ceño, para después contestarle:

— ¿'_Sakura'_ qué? ¿Qué vas a decirme ahora? ¿Qué no te acostaste con esa zorra porque no querías? ¿O acaso _ella_ te obligó a hacerlo? — le pregunta todo eso, y ante no tener una respuesta del chico, ella vuelve a tomar la palabra: — Decirme nada no cuenta, no sé si lo sepas, pero no decirme nada no cambiará los hechos…— terminó ella, yéndose de aquel lugar, directo a su casa, dejando a un Sasuke todavía en shock…

.

.

Sasuke llegó a su casa, cerrando la puerta de golpe y subiendo las escaleras de manera pesada, cansada y fuerte, sin importarle nada, ni haciendo caso a los llamados de su hermano.

Abrió la puerta de su habitación y la cerró de golpe, aventando su mochila por ahí, y yendo directamente a su cama, dejándose caer.

Tomó la almohada más cercada y se tapó con ella. Suspiró, y un poco enojado por todos los hechos de ese día, aprieta la almohada de manera fuerte, estrujándola, queriéndola morder, desquitar su furia y sentimientos encontrados. Sin darse cuenta, Itachi entró, para después cerrar la puerta de manera brusca, para así poder llamar la atención de su pequeño ototo.

— Sasuke…— Lo llamó Itachi desde la puerta, sin embargo este no hizo ademán de querer voltear. — Sasuke…— Volvió a llamarle, y harto, se acercó a la cama a pasos decididos y largos, y bastante enojado, le agarra del cuello de su camisa, haciendo que Sasuke reaccione de inmediato, intentando zafarse de su agarre, sin embargo, no lo logra.

— ¡¿Qué carajos te pasa? — le pregunta prácticamente gritando el pequeño Sasuke. — ¡¿Qué quieres?

— ¡Ya estoy harto de que llegues así cada día, estás preocupando a Madre! ¡Y quiero saber qué te pasa!

— ¡No me importa! ¡¿Y quieres saber porqué estoy así? ¡Pues ve y pregúntale a Sakura! — y con esto, Sasuke dio por terminada la conversación con su hermano, además de verlo salir azotando su puerta, oyendo como bajaba las escaleras y abría la puerta, para después cerrarla de golpe.

Suspiró aliviado, no le gustaba su hermano enojado, nunca le ha gustado y duda que alguna vez fuera a gustarle. Y de nueva cuenta, se dejó caer en su cama, no preocupándose más acerca de aquella situación, o más bien persona, llamada Sakura…

.

.

Sakura se limpió las lágrimas al oir que tocaban de manera estridente a su puerta.

Se absorbió la nariz y fue a ver quién era.

Al ver que era Itachi, abrió la puerta, y al momento de querer saludarlo, este prácticamente entró de manera apresurada y grosera. Sakura frunció el ceño ante esta falta de respeto hacia ella y su casa. Y cuando por fin iba a preguntarle que le pasaba, él tomó la palabra primero:

— ¿Me puedes explicar…?— habló él, de manera agitada. — ¿Qué diablos pasa entre mi hermano y tú?

Y Sakura, sin poder evitarlo, soltó un par de lágrimas, y le pregunta:

— ¿Y por qué no le preguntas tú directamente?

E Itachi, ante esto, se enoja más.

— Ya le pregunté, y no quiere contestar, se enojó más y me gritó que viniera a preguntarte…

Y Sakura comienza a reírse de manera sínica, triste y enojada, para decirle enseguida:

— ¿De verdad? ¡Qué amable! ¡Pero claro, ¿cómo iba a contestarte _él_ a tu pregunta? — Soltó más lágrimas. — Típico de Sasuke, zafarse del problema y dárselo a alguien más…

E Itachi no sabía qué hacer…

— Bien, te contestaré… ¿Sabes que hizo tu hermano? ¿Tienes alguna idea de lo que hizo? ¿De lo que _me_ hizo?

Y este solo negó con la cabeza.

— ¿Te acuerdas que Ino, mi amiga, hizo una fiesta, y ambos fuimos?

Asiente.

— Pues, bebimos demás, más él que yo, yo solo estaba muy despistada, ya que no suelo beber alcohol, ni me gusta, lo sabes…

Y por alguna razón, Itachi comenzó a imaginarse a donde iba todo el tema…

— Bueno, pues me llevó a la cama, me _robó_ mi virginidad, mi dignidad y todo… Pero como si no hubiera sido suficiente una vez, me tomó dos veces. ¡Dos malditas veces, Itachi! ¡De milagro no estoy embarazada!

Y cada vez más en shock, Sakura continuó:

— Y si, definitivamente no fue suficiente para tu hermano. No solo me obligó a no contarle a nadie, sino que volvió a tomarme. Se lo conté a Naruto, y Sasuke, me volvió a tomar, como si fuera una de sus múltiples zorras… Y para no acabar, prácticamente me llamo _zorra_, su _zorra_…

E Itachi ya no podía hacer nada. Sasuke, ¿cómo pudo Sasuke tratarla a ella de esa manera? Ni siquiera por todo el tiempo de amistad que han tenido evitó que esto pasara, y míralos ahora, ambos enamorados, pero tan estúpidos que no se dan cuenta…

— ¡Y esto no acaba, Itachi! Hoy vi como una de sus zorras lo metía al baño, para coger… ¿Te das cuenta? Y hacía escasos minutos él me había dicho que quería solucionar todo… Pero claro, todo se fue al caño cuando los vi haciendo eso… ¿Me entiendes, verdad?

Si, ahora entendía _casi_ todo…

— Y volvió a intentarlo, cuando vio como salía corriendo del baño, y me vio a la salida, pero obviamente que no hice caso, espero esto no afecte nuestra amistad, Itachi-kun…— termina ella, con una pequeña sonrisa en su boca. Y él, solo le sonríe, y le contesta:

— Tranquila, yo lo entiendo…— terminó, para después irse de aquel lugar, abriendo y cerrando la puerta de manera suave. Y todo ante la atenta mirada de Sakura, quien sin quererlo, soltó más lágrimas.

.

.

Itachi llegó a su casa relativamente tranquilo, volteó al comedor para ver si Sasuke ya había bajado, pero no, no había bajado aún. Esta era su oportunidad.

Subió los escalones prácticamente corriendo, para después ir a la primera puerta a la derecha y abrirla de golpe, y después cerrarla prácticamente en un susurro. No quería llamar la atención de sus padres, o por lo menos aún no…

Volteó a la cama y vio que Sasuke seguía igual, acostado y con una almohada tapándole la cara. Suspiró, el niño provocaba todo y después no quería solucionar nada, es obvio que no quiere hacer nada, no le interesa…

Se acercó a la cama, y se sentó, para después llamarle:

— Sasuke…

_Nada…_

— Sasuke…— volvió a llamarle, pero este seguía sin contestar. Itachi suspiró y luego continuó: — Sakura me ha dicho todo… Y, ¿sabes? Creo que has cometido una gran estupidez, _ella_ no era, no _es_ como las demás…

Sasuke ya lo sabía, y eso, lo enojó más:

— ¿Y tú crees que no lo sé? ¡Claro que lo sé! ¡Ella no es como las demás zorras que están por ahí! ¡Ella es diferente! ¡Ella _era_ mi amiga! ¡Ya ahora no quiere saber nada de mí! ¡A mí también me duele herirla! ¡Deberías haber visto su cara cuando me vio en el baño con esa _niña_! ¡Vi como sus lágrimas se querían salir, pero _ella_ no me dio el _lujo_ de verlas, y se fue corriendo de ahí! ¡Yo vi su dolor! ¡Además yo…! ¡Yo…!— Y el estaba a punto de decirlo…

— ¿Tú qué?

— Yo… Yo quise solucionar todo, pero ella me mandó al diablo…— casi dijo _eso_.

— Creo que eso es más que obvio, además, ahora menos te perdona, tú no te mides en lo que haces, lo haces por enojo la gran mayoría de las veces, y lo haces sin contar a quien o quienes vas a herir…

Sasuke lo sabía.

— ¿Y por qué no lo aceptas? — Continuó Itachi, — Yo sé que tú en verdad la amas, sino, no intentarías todo esto, no solo por tu amistad, es más por egoísmo que por nada, y lo sabes…

Y si, lo sabía…

— Tú en verdad la _amas_, pero tu egoísmo y tus otros rencorosos sentimientos pueden más contigo que nada… Así no conseguirás nada… Piénsalo…— terminó Itachi, yéndose se aquel lugar.

Y si, Sasuke lo sabía, sabía que en verdad la amaba, y que ya no podía vivir sin ella, _y_ _su cuerpo_, pero no lo iba a aceptar tan fácilmente…

Mucho menos le dará el gusto a Sakura, _ella_ vendrá a él, tarde o temprano.

Bufó con enojo, y solo pensó una cosa más:

_**Estúpido amor**_**…**

Y sin contar todo lo que estaba perdiendo. Siempre perdiendo, porque no hay vuelta atrás…

.

.

Ino y Sakura estaban juntas en la habitación de la última, pensando, aclarando, planeando…

— Y, ¿Sabes?, lo estuve pensando, y creo que tienes razón, _debería_, debo, salir con alguien más, ya sabes, para ver si en verdad _amo_ a Sasuke…— y ante esto, Ino comenzó a reír maravillada.

— ¡Qué bueno! ¿Y has pensado en alguien en especial?

Y Sakura se sonrojó, la verdad es que no, no había pensado ese detalle…

Tosió un poco, y le dice:

— La verdad es que _no_…

E Ino solo rió por lo que hizo Sakura, para después contestar:

— Bueno, hay varios chicos guapos que _mueren_ por salir contigo, Sakura, lo sabes…

Y aunque lo supiera, no se le ocurre, y no piensa, mucho menos, se fija, en eso…

— Haber, está Neji, Gaara, -que está en el grupo B-, Sasori, -del último año, me parece que es compañero de Itachi-kun-, Deidara…

Y ante 'Deidara', Sakura le interrumpe:

— Olvídate de Deidara, nunca deja de hablar del arte con _cerilla_ o no sé qué…

E Ino comenzó a reírse ante "arte con _cerilla_"

— ¡No es _cerilla_! ¡Es _arcilla_!

— Lo que sea. — dice riendo. — Continúa…

— Hidan…

— También, descartado, me va a intentar convencer de que me haga _Jashinista_…

Rió más.

— Kakuzu…

— Me robará todo mi dinero y me dejará en la calle, muriendo de hambre…

— ¿Qué tal Zetsu?

— Intentará convencerme de comer personas en vez de animales, o alguna cosa así de extraña…

Y se ríe más.

— Que bárbara eres, Sakura, ¿de dónde has sacado todo esto?

— Es una larga historia, continúa…

— Mmm, ¿Madara-kun, el primo de Sasuke e Itachi-kun?

— _Tal vez_…

— ¡Acéptalo! ¡Él es guapísimo!

— ¡Está bien!

Y se ríe de manera encantadora, para después continuar:

— ¿Hozuki Suigetsu?

— ¿Qué no estaba de novio con Karin-san?

— Ni idea…

— Bueno, después preguntas… Continúa.

— Hay un chico nuevo, de intercambio, viene de la Universidad de Kumogakure, se llama C, le he notado mirándote varias veces, y si no lo has visto, ¡déjame decirte que está guapísimo!

— Bueno, está bien, ¿quién más? ¿Nada más? Es que ya me cansé…

— Pero Sakura…

— ¿Si?

— ¿Estás segura de…?

— De todas formas, _**no hay vuelta atrás**_…

Y ante esto, solo suspiró. Esperaba que nada saliera mal.

.

.

**A/N: Lo siento! no me maten! ToT**

**He estado muy ocupada, la única historia que había actualizado fue la de TFTM, y eso fue en julio, hasta ahora las estoy actualizando, tengan paciencia! T-T**

**Y bueno, he estado muy prendida con los ItaSaku, pero también tengo ideas SasuSaku! Solo que hasta que no acabe esta, no pondré nada, aunque ya tengo el nombre y todo el "esquema" por así decirlo, solo les puedo dar los nombres:**

**-Y, ¿Si Fuera Ella?**

**-To Love You More**

**Al final de esta historia les daré el summary, y ustedes eligen cual primero n_n (Y recuerden que ya se llega el final de esta, ya que si mis cálculos son correctos, esta historia tiene solamente 8 capítulos, o si no, max. 10)**

**Pero bueno, no me castiguen! TT-TT he estado muuuuy ocupada, y nuevamente tengo algunos problemas personales u_u mios, no de mis papás o hermano o amigas, mio, por completo, y a veces lo único que encuentro para olvidar es escribir, a veces no puedo, porque no puedo dejar de pensar en ello, así que, nuevamente, discúlpenme, no fue mi intención tardar tanto u_u**

**Así que aquí mis agradecimientos, (y vaya que jamás pensé que recibiría 14 reviews! que felicidad!)**

**HELL-OTAKU-GIRL**

**Franchusss-chan**

**Paiway Underberg**

**Eve-Luna**

**Awase Kagami Ayumi**

**Shado0w Emerald**

**Sisi bunny**

**Marisa Uchiha**

**lia-chan**

**Citrus-Gi**

**whisper by angel's**

**prinsesita100**

**la comadreja XDDD**

**maartha**

**EymiHime3**

**Angel-Darck**

**seikaisuzu**

**RadioGaga7**

**Bella-Ragaza**

**annia37**

**Lady Irina**

**Nela97**

**Hisana Uchiha**

**okami-onna**

**Lonely Athena**

**laurita261**

**Anicherry**

**SasuDear45**

**Y a ti, que leíste n_n**

**En fin, espero no haberlos decepcionado, ya que andaba medio bloqueada xD pero parece que ya se me pasó.**

**Y también de que muy posiblemente en el sig cap no haya lemon**

**Y que si alguna de ustedes lee mi ItaSaku Of Weird and Beautiful Things, vote en la poll, ya que si todo sale bien, el viernes la actualizo n_n**

**Y que lean mis otros ItaSaku**

**Y que me dejen review (así me inspiro con la conti, que he andado muy triste u_u)**

**Y recordarles que les quiero de aqui al infinito y más allá!**

**REVIEW!**

**Y que os amo! xD**

**Cuídense mucho!**

**Y esta vez si contestaré a los reviews, aunque aun no estoy segura de contestar a los pasados, ya que son muchos, y no tengo tanto tiempo, pero ya veré ahora mismo! n_n**

**No lo olviden xD**

**Por ahí andaré adelantando, si contesto a los reviews xD**

**En fin, yo y mis largas A/N ¬¬**

**y las estoy intentando no hacer tan largas, así que ya me voy**

**Besos!**

**Adiós!**

**Stephanie n_~**

**PD: en mi profile, les pondré una explicación de porqué se llama así este cap, por si no lo entendieron xD**

**byebye**


End file.
